


My Kingdom for Your Graces

by KaosCumberbatch



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosCumberbatch/pseuds/KaosCumberbatch
Summary: Kylo Ren finally getting the praise from General Hux that he's always wanted? More likely than you think.





	My Kingdom for Your Graces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsallaboutflowermetaphors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/gifts).



> This started as just a small body worship one shot prompt and I ended up writing a lot more than planned. The title comes from the song "Worship" by Years & Years.

Kylo woke slowly, stretching out on his too small bed, the sheets that he hadn’t kicked to the floor were tangled around his limbs. He rolled over onto his stomach with a yawn and hugged his pillow, burying his face in it. 

He would get up soon… eventually… 

Kylo has already started to drift off again when-

“Do you always sleep naked?”

-a voice from the corner of his room made him sit up and yank on the sheets in a desperate attempt to cover himself.

“Get out of my room!” Kylo snapped, still not quite awake enough to tell who it was. He blinked hard, trying to get his eyes to adjust in the dark. 

He reached out with the force, keeping a steady connection between himself and his lightsaber.

The person stepped forward and he could feel the shift of the mattress as they knelt with one knee on the side of the bed. He quickly recognized him as General Hux. 

“You know, the First Order regulation pyjamas are very nice.”

“Why are you here? Is something wrong?” Kylo asked quietly. 

He could just see Hux shake his head. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I was just watching you.”

Kylo felt his whole face flush pink and he was ever so grateful that Hux wouldn’t be able to see it. 

“You like watching me, too, don’t you?” 

He could feel Hux’s warm breath just fluttering against the side of his face. He shivered and screwed his eyes shut. 

“I know you do. It’s okay.”

“General Hux, this isn’t very professional,” he managed, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

He had fantasized about this moment for years. His crush on the general went back as far as he could remember. 

“And since when were you one to care about that?”

Hux’s breaths were closer now and he felt the gentle touch of barely there fingertips on his calf.

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat. This had to be a dream. It would be just like every other disappointing morning where he would wake up just as he felt Hux slip his warm, wet-

The feeling of Hux’s lips on his shoulder stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks. 

“I was watching you train today. You look so nice under that ridiculous costume.”

“Uh…”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

Kylo laughed nervously, daring to turn his face towards him. “Yes! I mean… I am but-“

“You don’t want me to stop?”

He swallowed hard enough that Hux could hear it clearly in the dark. He managed to shake his head. 

Hux licked his lips, held Kylo by the nape of his neck- with a gloved hand, Kylo noticed- and pressed his slightly parted lips to his throat, drawing a weak, unfiltered and rather embarrassing groan from him. 

Hux couldn’t help but smirk, pulling his fingertips up over Kylo’s knee. He placed his whole palm against his thigh and could feel the younger man jolt underneath him from arousal and the cold touch of the glove. 

He moved to suck on Kylo’s earlobe, fingers on one hand wandering through his hair, the leather gloves easily tangling, and the other just moving rhythmically up and down his thigh. 

Kylo tried so desperately to keep his moans back in his throat. To keep his hands off the General. To not make a fool of himself. 

Hux suddenly bit down on his ear which made Kylo gasp. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered before tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue. “You don’t have to hold back.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“To get myself promoted to emperor,” he mumbled, squeezing Kylo’s thigh. 

He stiffened under the touch. “Anything you want,” he whispered breathlessly. 

“I’m kidding,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I want to see you.”

“Oh,” Kylo turned his head to look at him. 

“Lights. Five percent.” Hux gently pushed Kylo back to the bed as the lights turned up, just barely, but enough for him to see what he needed to. 

“You look beautiful,” Hux said quietly, eyes roaming over his face and down his body. 

Kylo stared at Hux, not blinking and still gripping onto his sheets. 

Hux grabbed them from the side. “May I?”

Kylo nodded and let him push the sheets aside. He laid there on his bed completely naked and completely hard. He tried to find somewhere to put his hands and ended up resting them over his belly. 

Hux’s eyes swept up and down his body for what felt like an eternity. 

“Hux..?” Kylo bit his lip nervously. “Do you think maybe… I could see you?”

Hux shook his head with a smile, placing his hand on Kylo’s chest, thumb strategically over his nipple. “You already have. Plenty of times. You know I could charge you for that?”

“Hux… this is different. Please.”

“Maybe next time if you behave.”

Kylo nodded quickly. “Anything.”

Hux moved over him, straddling his hips and placing his other hand on his chest as well to hold himself there. 

Kylo’s cock twitched and he watched him eagerly, again searching for a new place for his hands. 

Hux took them both in his own as he sat back on Kylo’s thighs, lacing the gloved fingers of right hand with Kylo’s left and bringing his right hand up to his lips, watching Kylo’s eyes the whole time. 

He pressed a few kisses to his knuckles and then to his palm. “You taste better than I expected. Seems like you actually took a shower today.”

Kylo stared at him with wide eyes and an open jaw. “Uh, yeah. After training.”

“Did you think about me in there?” Hux asked as he slipped Kylo’s middle finger into his mouth, moving his tongue around it and sucking softly as he subtly shifted his hips. 

Kylo let out a small moan. “Y-yeah…” he squeaked. 

Hux moved to suck on his pointer finger, still determined to keep the eye contact but Kylo’s eyes were already fluttering shut, hand limp in Hux’s own. 

He pulled off slowly, leaving plenty of saliva behind for Ren to think about, and peppered the back of his hand with kisses. 

Hux moved his lips to Kylo’s wrist, kissing his skin with parted lips there all the way to the ditch of his elbow where he dipped his tongue in. 

Kylo bit his lip hard as he watched through heavy eyelids, still trying to keep back his moans. 

“I told you not to hold back,” Hux whispered as he pushed his hips forward, just adding a tiny bit of pressure on the base of Kylo’s cock. 

Kylo let himself moan at that and buck his hips up, searching for more but Hux quickly relieved the pressure and kissed over Kylo’s bicep with the same, open-mouthed, sloppy kisses. He moved his hand up the back of his arm and over his tricep. 

“You’ve really been working, haven’t you? Show me.”

Kylo flexed his arm for him reluctantly, feeling rather shy about it. 

Hux sucked a mark onto his arm, finally closing his eyes. 

“It’s perfect,” he whispered, nuzzling up towards, but not quite in, his armpit. 

Kylo felt the blood from his face rush straight to his cock, giving it another twitch of interest. Hux’s approval was all he ever wanted from the day they met. He never thought he would be so lucky to get it this way. 

He let his eyes close, a sigh of relief passing through his lips. 

Hux’s mouth was then on his collarbone and Kylo could feel him exhaling through his nose over his shoulder. He tentatively rested his hand on the back of Hux’s shoulder, just barely moving his fingers over the smooth fabric of his shirt.

Of course Hux would come into Kylo’s room while he was sleeping and try to seduce him all while wearing his uniform. Of course he would. 

Hux pulled his right hand away from Kylo’s left, which he hadn’t let go of the whole time, and gently grabbed his jaw, pushing it up and to the right for better access to his neck. 

He licked a broad stripe from his collarbone up his neck all the way to the spot- the very sensitive spot, they both learned when Kylo’s back arched and he whimpered beneath him- behind his ear. 

Hux smirked at his findings and took full advantage, biting and sucking, marking Kylo with a dark purple bruise as he squirmed beneath him. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” he mumbled, pulling Kylo’s bottom lip down with his gloved finger before moving it back to his chest, again, right over Kylo’s nipple- a spot he would have never thought would be so sensitive simply because it never worked when he explored it himself. 

“Like what..?”

“A mess. Coming apart for me.”

“Can’t help it.”

“I know.”

He sucked another mark on the other side of Kylo’s neck who thrust his hips up involuntarily again and Hux quickly stilled them with the weight of himself. 

Hux moved down his chest, glancing up at the breathless man as he flicked his tongue over his nipple, rolling the other between his thumb and pointed finger. 

Kylo arched into the contact, another moan deep from his throat, loud enough to make Hux blush, passing through his lips. 

“You’ve been working here too,” he murmured as he dragged his tongue in a circle, tracing around the outside of Kylo’s pectoral muscle. 

“Yes,” he whispered breathlessly. “A lot there.”

“It’s paid off.” He took his nipple between his teeth and tugged gently before licking over it again. 

Kylo’s eyes were already lost in the back of his head. 

Hux planted a few more wet kisses down the middle of his chest and between his abs- which he could easily tell Ren was flexing for him- and shifted himself down his body, letting Kylo slowly come back down from his high. 

When Kylo’s eyes met the ginger’s bright green ones again, Hux dipped his tongue into his belly button with a smirk, sending a visible chill up his spine. 

He nibbled at his skin, moving over the curve of his hip bone on the left side, flicking his tongue over where his teeth had been. 

Kylo’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched him, cock throbbing and already ready to burst, so close to Hux’s lips. 

Hux smiled as he pushed Kylo’s leg up, just spreading them enough to latch his mouth onto the inside of his thigh.

Kylo’s toes curled and his whole body clenched up as he moaned Hux’s name, careful to not let his first name slip like it always did in his dreams. 

After a few moments of biting and licking and sucking and Kylo squirming and begging, another dark purple mark colored his skin. 

Hux admired his work for a moment before sitting back on his knees, taking Kylo’s foot and lifting it to his shoulder. 

Kylo didn’t think his face could turn any more red but it certainly felt like it did. 

They watched each other as Hux kissed around Kylo’s ankle, slowly running his hand along the outside of his calf. 

“You could use a leg day,” he whispered, making his way up towards his knee with sloppy wet kisses. 

Kylo nodded. “I’ll be sure to work on it,” he was surprised to hear his own voice come out so raspy. 

Hux smirked as he licked over the back of Kylo’s knee, making him visibly shiver. 

Hux leaned over him, stretching his leg up as he left another sloppy kiss there, nibbling gently with his teeth, and twisting his nipple between his fingers again. He pressed his knee between Kylo’s legs, putting a bit of pressure there. 

Kylo arched his back and pressed back against Hux’s knee to feel more, gripping desperately at the bedding beneath him. 

He wanted to beg Hux to fuck him. He wanted to feel him all over his body, no point between them without contact, suffocating him with his weight- or his hand. 

“Hux!” He groaned deeply as pre-cum escaped from the slit at the tip of his cock, glistening even in the low light. 

Hux was honestly surprised, and very pleased considering he planned to take his sweet time tied him, that Kylo managed to last this long. He always knew no matter what he said that Kylo would always hold back, trying to make himself last longer, trying to impress him. He would never admit he felt flattered by the gesture.

“What do you need?” 

“Anything,” Kylo slurred, knowing better than to ask Hux to pound him until he screamed at this point considering he was still fully dressed. 

Hux smirked and moved one knee on either side of Kylo’s left thigh after letting his leg gently fall back to the bed, holding himself up by Kylo’s shoulder with his right hand and tangling his left back in his hair. 

“Take what you need,” he whispered against his ear as he worked his mouth on the spot just behind his ear again on the opposite side as before. 

Kylo held on to Hux’s shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other and rutted against him.

Another obscene moan came from his throat when he felt that Hux was hard against his thigh. 

“Oh, fuck,” he panted, his thrusts becoming more desperate and more sloppy. Hux moaned against his skin, grinding down on him to help him find a rhythm again. 

In no time, Kylo’s eyes were watering and he was blubbering Hux’s name as his orgasm ripped through him and he came all over the front of Hux’s uniform. 

Kylo held onto Hux’s shoulders tightly as he shook from the aftershock, trying to catch his breath and slow his heart rate. He thought he never would be able to. 

Hux stayed there, nuzzled into Kylo’s neck, and kissed his skin much softer, until Kylo’s grip relaxed and he sat back up on his thigh. 

“You’ve made a mess,” he said with a grin. 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo mumbled. He was not, in fact, sorry at all. 

Hux shrugged biting at his lip as he looked down at Kylo, admiring how worn out and blissed out he looked. 

“Don’t you want some help..?”

“No. Go back to sleep,” Hux whispered. He kissed his forehead and slipped off the bed.

Kylo sat up, reaching for his wrist. 

“Hux… please stay with me?” He asked quietly, putting on his best puppy eyes and a slight pout.

Hux felt a twinge in his chest. 

“Maybe next time,” he turned the corner of his mouth up into a smile as he pried Kylo’s fingers from himself. 

He turned and slipped quietly out of Kylo’s room into the hallway, leaving him alone for the rest of the night.


End file.
